Why Tips Will Make You Question Everything
by TurnipTheBeets
Summary: Genevieve O'Riley is an average girl, who just so happened to have a failing kidney. So, she is sent to Ocean Park Hospital for treatment, where she meets an assortment of people, most of which are not exactly the same. As times goes on, she makes friends, enemies, and even, lovers. But, will this be enough to keep her alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Tip #1: **

**Look both ways before you cross the hallway**

I hate the look that people give me when I tell them my right kidney is failing. They stare me down like I am some lost cause and throw out any previous judgements they had about me only because of my condition. If someone had thought I was a complete asshole, well, now they thought I was a sickly asshole. Whoop-de-doo.

My name is Genevieve O'Riley. A very Irish name for a half-Irish girl, if I must say so myself. My mother was born and raised in Ireland, but came to New York for new opportunities, but instead got stuck waitressing. While tending tables, she met my dad, who was attending NYU for acting. Bada-bing, bada-boom, marriage, I was created and boom!

I could easily tell you all about my life, but that's exposition for another time, my friends. For now, let's stick to why my right kidney is even failing. When I was 14, I thought it would be really cool to experiment with oxycodone, but of course, adolescent and hormone-induced me didn't know that too much of it could actually cause your kidney to fail.

At first, the symptoms weren't even there, until one day, I began to grow weak to the point where I couldn't even get out of bed. We went to the doctor and had a bunch of blood tests taken, and they confirmed that my kidney was indeed failing. At 16 years of age, I already had to worry about dying.

When you're 16, you don't even think about death creeping onto you, unless you are up at night tossing and turning. Death enters my mind everyday, no matter what I'm doing.

My doctor recommended Ocean Park Hospital to treat me. It was a stretch from New York to California, but my mother and father were willing to do anything to make sure their daughter was safe.

I really hope the long travel was going to be worth it.

* * *

><p>Everyone seemed to know where they were going, but the cluttered halls of the hospital were like a labyrinth to me. There were kids rushing down the halls, teenagers rushing to class, or doctors just rushing to get to a patient who had called in. In simple terms, everyone had a destination in mind.<p>

My mother's grip on my shoulder would probably leave bruises, her caramel gaze thrashing around the walls as if she were following a mosquito drifting from one place to another. "Mom, I'll be fine. It's like what Dad said." I puffed out my chest, flexing my arms with a smug look on my face. "It's like summer camp, but with IV needles and medicine!" I imitated my father with the best of my ability, getting a small grin out of my mother.

"This must be Genevieve!" A dark-skinned woman approached us, a grin on her face. She had a stern look in her eyes, even when smiling. "I'm Nurse Jackson. I'll be facilitating most of your stay, however long it may be." She glanced to my mother, who seemed to be trembling even more now. "No worries, Mrs. O'Riley. Genevieve will be under amazing care while residing with us."

My mother exhaled sharply, as if trying to force herself to sigh in relief. I cannot help but to be worried, Ma'am." I could practically feel the sob trying to claw up her throat. My mother coughed into her elbow, her eyes watery. "Excuse me." She turned back to Nurse Jackson, who held her hand out to take my suitcase. My mother handed it over, her hand moving down to mine. "I will lead you to you room!" Nurse Jackson simply pivoted on her heel, starting to stroll down the hall from the desk.

Nurse Jackson seemed to natural as she paused periodically, kids crossing down the halls in their wheelchairs, like it was a daily occurance. I couldn't help but to grin. My mother released my hand, following Nurse Jackson, staying close behind the female just in case she would say anything else.

I stepped out into the hall, only to be met with the sound of a voice calling to me.

"WATCH OUT!" It exclaimed, but to no avail. The idiot had said it 2 seconds before he had crashed into me in a wheelchair.

I tumbled to the ground, my hands catching myself so I wouldn't you know, hit my face. I pushed some blonde tendrils out of my face, my blue eyes narrowing up at the guy who had hit me.

"Sort of stupid to say watch out when I'm only an inch in front of you." I snapped, folding my arms over my chest. Upon further inspection, I found that the male in the wheelchair above me was quite handsome. Brown eyes, dark eyebrows, no hair from what I assume could only be some form of cancer..Cute, overall.

"Hey, I tried." He held his hands up, as if trying to surrender. "Maybe you should be more observant." He retorted, a dark-skinned male running over to him. "Haven't you heard that you should look both ways before crossing a hallway?"

I was about to give him a piece of my mind, when Nurse Jackson stormed up. "LEO! Did you seriously hit her in your wheelchair?!" She exclaimed, offering a hand to me. I accepted it, pushing myself to my feet to stand beside the female. The guy, whose name was Leo, laughed. "I told her to watch out."

Nurse Jackson huffed in agitation, lazily gesturing to the two males. "The one in the wheelchair is Leo, the one beside him is Dash. They live here, too, so be prepared to see them a lot." She gave me a look I could only describe as; I-will-pray-for-you, before she walked off back to my mother.

"So, why are you here, Princess?" Leo inquired, raising his eyebrows to me in a snobby manner. I folded my arms over my chest, grinning coyly at him. "I would tell you, Hot Wheels, but it seems that I have to go." I chuckled, shaking my head at him. "You'll see me around, though."

Just as I began to walk off, Leo decided to ask one more question.

"Who ARE you?" He asked, a grin on his face.

I simply leaned against a wall, matching the grin he had on his face.

"Your worst nightmare."


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! It's Turnip! I'm currently typing Chapter 2 as we speak, so expect that to be out sometime tomorrow!

Let me establish now that this story, like the show, is a dramedy. What is a dramedy you ask? It's the mix of a drama and a comedy.

I would love to hear any suggestions you may have when it comes to the fanfiction. This is actually the first real fanfic I've ever written, so I need them.

Be sure to keep up with the story, because it's going to get interesting from here.

I would love to just hear your feedback, too! I love interacting with followers!

I love you guys, thank you so much for favoriting and following the story. It means the world to me!

Night!

-Turnip


	3. Chapter 2

**Tip #2**

**Being the new kid anywhere sucks.**

I got settled into my room, already hanging my Nirvana and Queen posters up on the walls and setting up my speakers, 'Come As You Are' softly playing through them, just loud enough that people glanced at the source of the sound as they strolled by.

"A-Alright! This is it." My mother clasped her hands together, staring at me with watery eyes. "Are you sure you don't need help with anything else? I-I could get you a blanket or something. Perhaps I could bring some of your old toys by so you can feel as if you're ho-" I stopped my mother's emotional babbling by wrapping my arms around her, hugging her close.

She cried into my hair, causing my own vision to become blurred with the arrival of tears. "Mom..You can visit me anytime. I won't be gone forever. I love you so much, tell Dad I love him, too." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

My mother pulled away, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, an apologetic grin on her face. "R-Right! I'll go now, sweetheart." She backed up, raising her eyebrows to me hopefully. "Just like summer camp?"

I chuckled, nodding my head to her. "Just like summer camp."

Why was it so nerve-wracking to attend a new school? No matter what, being the new kid was hella horrible. People had already established relationships with each other, and throwing a new kid into the mix would corrupt an already established system.

Entering the classroom, all eyes instantly went to me, which only made me want to hide within the long, white sweater I was wearing. The teacher broke the awkward tension by grinning and walking over to me. "Everyone, this is Genevieve O'Riley. She is a new member of the class. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, Genevieve?"

I opened my mouth to speak, the words suddenly frozen in my mouth. Why was it that when you were put on the spot, you could never talk about yourself, and you only seemed like an uninteresting blob?

"I-uh.." I trailed off, clearing my throat and wetting my lips nervously. "I'm sixteen and half-Irish. I play the guitar and the violin. I really love Swedish Fish. Buy me Swedish Fish and I'll marry you." I stopped talking then at the sound of chuckling coming from the back of the class, where Leo and Dash were sitting, glancing at me and then saying something that I couldn't make out.

"How about you take a seat near Emma?" The teacher gestured to a thin girl who looked as if she stepped out of Urban Outfitters after being locked in there for a month. She had straight brown hair, as well as almond shaped brown eyes. Atop her head was a black hat, which she paired with a pair of black jeans rolled to her ankles, combat boots, a white blouse and a black blazer.

I instantly felt underdressed in my long sweater, Vans and black leggings, but hey, you win some, you lose some. Ambling over to the girl, I sat in the seat to her right of her, just between her and Leo. "Hey, I'm Genevieve." I said to the girl, sticking my hand out to her. "But I think you already heard that."

The girl, who the teacher said was named Emma, offered me a grin and shook my hand. "Hey, it's fine. Kind of refreshing to see someone actually approach me. I'm Emma." I released her hand, smiling back to the girl. Leo leaned forward, smirking over at me. "Two Princesses, who will battle for the throne?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak, her eyes narrowed as she gazed over at Leo, but I cut in before she was able to vocalize her witty comeback. "I didn't realize the royal Joker was able to speak. Make yourself useful, and be quiet." I snapped, causing his eyes to widen ever so slightly. A chuckle came from Emma, followed by the loud sound of throat clearing from the teacher.

Looking up to her, I smiled apologetically. "Since we are on the topic of Shakespeare, do you believe Romeo and Juliet to be deserving of its title of most classic love story of all time?" She asked, Emma raising her hand before the full question could even leave her mouth. The teacher sighed, shaking her head, gesturing her arm to Emma. "Emma?"

Emma straightened her posture, grinning. "Well, Romeo and Juliet sort of originated the idea of love at first sight. Though it may be a satire of how love stories went, it still managed to nab that title."

Leo laughed, shaking his head, my gaze now going to him. "Romeo and Juliet is just another stupid love story. There's nothing amazing about it. They meet, get married, have sex, and die. That is literally the entire story, what's so special about that?"

I interjected, leaning forward on my elbows, breaking the now awkward, but somehow sexual tension that was looming in the air. "Well, Romeo and Juliet is still being told to this day. It's one of Shakespeare's most classic stories ever. I mean forbidden love affairs, Claire Danes and Leonardo DiCaprio, what can get better than that?"

The class turned to face me, their brows raised, faces contorted with confusion. Emma tapped my shoulder. "D-Did you just...Did just talk about that crappy artistic version of Romeo and Juliet? We're talking about the book, Genevieve." She whispered to me, my eyes going wide.

I forced some laughter, extending my arms out. "Hey! In the old version, you get to see Romeo's booty!" I exclaimed, a playful grin on my face.

To put it in shorter terms, the only person that laughed was Leo, and I think he was laughing at me.

"So, you and Leo really used to see each other?"

I asked this question from Emma's bed, watching her viciously study for a random test. I lost track when she began to recite some of the periodic table. Emma nodded her head, shaking her head. "Yeah. It was some stupid thing fused by my hormones, I guess. I hate him." She spat.

I shrugged my shoulder, kicking my legs back and forth. "He's cute but he's-"

"An asshole?" Emma finished for me, looking over her shoulder with a sly grin.

I nodded my head, drumming my fingertips against her bedspread. "Anyone else I should know about when it comes to this place?" I inquired.

Emma's pencil froze over her paper, which she set down. Turning her body so her legs were straddling the chair, she placed her hands on the top, leaning forward. "There's Kara. She's a cheerleader with an enlarged heart, pretty much a bitch. Something tells me she'll soften up over time. Then there's Jordi," The name itself sent a smile to Emma's lips, "He's...He's pretty cool."

I chuckled, waggling my eyebrows to her. "I'm sure you think that." The statement caused Emma to blush, biting her lower lip. "Jooooordiii!" I sang, gripping one of her pillows and standing up, dancing with it. "My Joooordii!"

Emma laughed, storming over to me and snatching the pillow from my grasp, hitting me with it. "Shut up! I could cut the sexual tension between you and Leo in the air with a pair of safety scissors!" She imitated me then, dancing around with the pillow. "Leeooo! My one-legged prince!" She sang.

I took another pillow, hitting Emma with it. "I do not like Leo!" I denied, a pillow hitting my stomach, a grin plastered on Emma's face.

A pillow fight started then, the battle being so valiant that it causes books to be knocked on the floor, and pieces of paper stuck on the wall to drift to the floor.

In between all of the laughter and hits with the pillow, I almost forgot that I was in a hospital in the first place.


	4. Chapter 3

**Tip #3:**

**No matter how many times you try to forget the past, it will stay by your side forever.**

**(Warning. This chapter contains mentions of drugs, mentions of violence and language. This chapter is a flashback for Genevieve, so you can understand her character. This one is a serious chapter. You can call it filler, but I call it character development.)**

**1 YEAR AGO**

I love to make people laugh. I don't like being called a clown though, for the reason that a clown is supposed to make people laugh. It's their job to do so, not some sort of moral obligation. Whenever I make people laugh, I watch the skin beneath their eyes crinkle, their laugh, which is so much like a melody ring, and their eyes twinkle with happiness.

For a moment, I helped that person leave whatever they were currently feeling behind, and only focus on the euphoria they were feeling then. It's my own act of charity to people. I sort of pay it forward, I guess.

As I eye my appearance in the mirror, I catch glimpses of empty oxycodone bottles strawn on my counter and frown. No matter how much concealer I lather under my eyes, the dark circles underneath them doesn't vanish. I wet my lips at the sight of the pill bottles, a small grin pulling at the corners of my lips.

I started popping pills around 8 months ago. Oxycodone was the best friend I ever had. It made me so happy, and it didn't judge me for anything. But without it, I considered ibuprofen to be my worse enemy.

I started to take the pills because my boyfriend, Ian, did drugs all the time. I figured that if I sort of participated, he would love me more. Slowly, I began to fall in love with them. The feeling of happiness that it gave me, the fact that I was able to escape my life for just one moment.

Then, just as quick as I was gone, I was back again, and I needed another.

My chest ached ever so slightly. It had been doing that for quite some time now. I had pushed it off as nothing.

Lifting up my shirt, I eyed the trail of bruises along my rib cage and stomach, some of them dark purple with green edges, of blue and black. It was a rainbow assortment of wounds. I eyed them in distaste, my lower lip quivering as I put my shirt down.

Ian's love showed through the bruises on my body.

* * *

><p>Ian's car always smelled of cigarettes. Though I was in his car nearly every day, the smell never ceased to disgust me. I should be grateful, though. As a Freshman, I am lucky to be dating a Junior , let alone one who drives.<p>

As he swerves into his parking spot, his group of stoner friends are already waiting, sitting in the back of their pickups and discreetly sliding each other cigarettes of small baggies of weed. It's normal, though.

Ian eyed me carefully, clutching my appearance. "You look like shit." He blunty commented, popping some mint gum in his mouth. He had another pack in his pocket. In class, he would conceal his vodka in a water bottle and slide the piece of gum in afterward to disguise his breath.

I rolled my eyes, hand gripping the handle. "Thanks. I really appreciate hearing that comment from by boyfriend. It really brightens my day." I retorted, narrowing my eyes at him.

His arm shoots forward, hand latching around my small wrist, his thumb and middle finger being able to touch. "What did you just say?" He snarled, face starting to near mine.

His grey eyes were like a brewing storm.

I opened my mouth my other hand frozen on the handle. "N-Nothing, Ian. Really." I smiled nervously, the tears already starting to form in my eyes.

He scoffed, releasing my hand and unlocking my door. "Just get the hell out of my car." He demanded.

I didn't need to be told to, I was already running to the school.

* * *

><p>"He only dates you because you are so willing to give him what he wants." My best friend, Trisha said from beside me, pushing her glasses up her nose and raising her eyebrows at me.<p>

Trisha was the smartest girl that I knew. She was a deadly combination of both street-smart, and book-smart. Usually, people had either one or the other.

She twirled her red hair around her finger, her green orbs eyeing me carefully, scanning my dishevled appearance. "You aren't using drugs, are you?" She suddenly asked.

I dropped the books in my arms, slamming my locker shut. "W-What?!" I exclaimed incredulously, bending over to pick my books up. The bruises in my ribs ache, sending jolts of pain through my body. I winced, rising back to my feet. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

She shrugged, her nose scrunching up. "I don't know, your appearance...You look...Different." She said slowly, as if she were trying to pick the words out very carefully. I smiled at her, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Trisha, I really appreciate your concern. But I'm not abusing drugs."

Trisha laughed then, rolling her eyes. "Thank God. It would suck to know that you were, right?"

I laughed along with her, trying to not make it sound fake.

Lying to her hurt more than any bruise on my body.

* * *

><p>I met Ian when I was in 8th grade. My father worked with his mother in the acting field. When I met him, he was a very suave and charismatic guy. The summer before high school, he asked me out, and I happily accepted.<p>

After that, I saw who Ian really was.

Whenever he would hit me, or kick me, or slap me around like I was some punching bag, and I was curled up crying, he would lay beside me and plant small kisses along my throat, his face burying in my hair. He would say he was sorry then, and that he had lost his temper.

For some odd reason, I chose to forgive him. To this day, I still do not know why I did.

Sitting with Ian at lunch, he and I shared a plate of french fries, not choosing to talk to each other. Ian chose to make conversation with his buddies that were sitting across from us. He would laugh at their raunchy jokes, but I wouldn't utter a sound. I nibbled on the end of a french fry, letting my gaze wander around.

"Babe, don't you agree?" Ian suddenly asked me, a grin on his face. I looked up, eyebrows raised in apprehension. "Sorry, what?"

He pointed to a girl eating alone, chuckling constantly. "If we skinned her, we would have enough jackets to keep homeless children warm."

He and his buddies erupted in laughter, but all I could do was stare at them in shock. "Are you kidding me? That was so mean, Ian." I sighed, shaking my head.

Ian opened his mouth to speak, when his phone buzzed. Upon seeing the name, Ian turned away from me, typed a reply, and put his phone back into his pocket.

One of his buddies waggled his brows, elbowing him playfully. "Was that Melanie, dude?" He asked, an idoitic grin on his face.

I froze, a fry still in my hand. Ian's gaze grew cold. "Shut up, Darren." He growled.

"Who's Melanie?" I meekly asked, though I already partially knew the answer myself.

Ian ran his fingers through his black hair, puffing his cheeks full of air. "Gene...I met Melanie at a party last week. We both got drunk, and we had sex. It's nothing, though. She won't stop bothering me."

I rose to my feet, shaking my head to him. My breath quickened. It seemed as if my heart was pounding at a million miles a minute. "Y-You cheated on me." I squeaked, biting my lower lip.

"Can you even blame me, Gene? You're a prude. You have nothing to offer to me." Ian snapped, an annoying "Oooo!" being heard from his friends afterward.

I want to snap at him. I want to show him that I'm not weak. But, I am weak.

I run off, tears streaming down my face, pitiful sobs escaping me.

As I run, my ears begin to ring, and my vision begins to grow blurry. Were the emotions really getting to me? My head is throbbing. I am either having a panic attack, or it's worse.

Suddenly, I collapsed, as if my legs could no long carry me. I know as my body starts to experience tremors, and I begin to grow unaware as to where I was, that this was 100 times worse.

And.

I.

Can't.

Think.

* * *

><p>I had a seizure. I know that, because a doctor wearing a white coat had to break it to my family and I when I was laying in my bed. Trisha sat on the other side, her hand latched in my own.<p>

"D-Do you know what the seizure was caused by, Dr. Pierpont?" My mother asked. Whenever her voice was heavy with sadness or anger, her accent seemed to always be stronger. Her words jumbled together to the point where it could hardly be made out as a cohearant sentence.

The Doctor bit her lower lip, shifting around uncomfortably. "Mr. and Mrs. O'Riley, I will need to speak with you privately, please."

My mother and father exchanged glances, rising to their feet and silently walking out of the room.

I watched them. I cannot read the Doctor's lips, but whatever she is saying, my mother is not believing. She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. Dr. Pierpont spoke again, making hand gestures to explain what had happened.

My mother collapsed into my father's arms, sobbing.

"What do you think is going on, Gene?" Trisha quietly asked, her hand only squeezing tighter on mine.

I shrugged my shoulders, tears filling in my eyes. "I don't know, but it's still scaring me."

* * *

><p>Telling Trisha and my family about the pills was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Though my Mother and Father already knew, hearing it from me made them shake their heads and sigh.<p>

Trisha's gaze burned with fury, her lips turned into a tight from. "Mr. and Mrs. O'Riley, may I please have some privacy with your daughter?" She asked, her voice at a dangerously low level.

"Sure, Trisha. Take all of the time you need." My father smiled weakly to her, ushering my mother out of the room. Once the door is closed, Trisha exploded.

"You lied to me! I asked you, and you said no! Being best friends means we are honest to each other, Genevieve!" Trisha yelled, throwing her hands into the air.

I shook, whether it may be because of the start of withdrawl, or it being cold, or even me being scared, I didn't know. "T-Trish-"

"Don't you Trish me." She snapped, pointing to me and approaching my bed. "You did this for Ian. I know you did. That guy is pathetic, Gene. Has he even come to see you yet? No, he's probably going to hook up with that Melanie chick."

"H-How did you know? I thought Ian was the one who called 9-1-1.." I trailed off, my head tilting.

This comment alone makes Trisha laugh. "Are you kidding?! It was Mr. Wilson who called 9-1-1. The last time I saw Josh, he was smoking with his stoner friends. He doesn't give two shits about you...But you don't give two shits about me. Why should I waste my time with someone like that?"

I inhaled sharply, tears streaming down my face as I watched Trisha walk to the door, opening it to only fit her body through. "Is this it?" I whispered, my voice hoarse from emotion.

Trisha shrugged, looking at me into my eyes. "I won't be able to stand being around you after the fact that you've basically killed yourself." She snapped, storming out of the door, Dr. Pierpont sliding in.

"Genevieve, I've already informed your parents...But it seems as if your right kidney is failing due to the high amounts of ibuprofen you've ingested."

I love to make people laugh.

But I don't think laughter can really help me escape this.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

Strolling through the halls of Ocean Park Hospital with Emma, I stole the hat from her head, wearing it on my head. "I think I rock it." I said, posing like a Vogue fashion model against the wall.

Emma laughed, shaking her head and leaning against the hall across from me. A blonde girl, wearing a hospital gown that had obviously been cut to fit her own standards, a flowy sweater and some high socks walked by us. "Hey, Jack Skellington." She stopped in front of Emma. "Have you seen Dash? He took my cell phone."

Emma shrugged. "Nice to see you too, Kara. But, I haven't seen him." She smiled sweetly, venom dripping into her words. Kara scoffed, rolling her eyes and turning toward me. "Knew you would be-Wait, who's that?" She pointed to me.

"That's Genevieve. She's new." Emma casually answered, adjusting the collar of her shirt. Kara scanned me over, nodding her head in approval. "Cute boots, horrible jeans. I mean, where did you get those, a flea market?" She spat.

I laughed. "Actually, Goodwill. But, you were pretty close."

Kara moaned in aggitation, storming away. "I swear, I'm surrounded by peasants!" She screamed in irritation.

Emma and I began to laugh in unison, ambling down the hall to Leo and Jordi's room.

As I entered, my heart dropped to my chest.

Leo, we could find. He was sitting atop his bed, talking to a male and laughing.

A male with black hair.

A male with grey eyes like a brewing thunderstorm.

Leo smiled, gesturing to Emma and I.

"Hey, guys. This is my cousin, Ian. Ian, this is Genevieve and Emma."

Ian smiled venomously over to me, sticking his hand out, his gaze boring into mine.

"It's very nice to meet you, Genevieve."


	5. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys!**

**It's me, Turnip with some quick updates!**

**1: I was pointed out by a reviewer (Nonny) that ibuprofen isn't an addictive substance. Thank you so much for pointing this out! I went back and I changed Ibuprofen to Oxycontin (oxycodone). Thanks again, Nonny!**

**2: Her kidney is still failing. That didn't change.**

**3: I changed the rating of the story to M instead of T. I figured with the frequent mentioning of drugs and domestic violence, it would only be necessary. This will apply for future chapters as well, when the language may turn a bit more graphic.**

**As for other updates, I am not going to be posting a new chapter today. I had to take a PLAN test, which is pretty much a Pre-ACT sort of thing. I am not in the mood to type a chapter, but to watch Panda Express and to watch TV.**

**Also, I have been non-stop listening to Gerard Way's new album. It's godly.**

**Thank you all so much for taking time out of your day to read my story. It really brightens my afternoon to open my email and see notifications about new reviews, followers and favorites. **

**I really, really, really love you guys.**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Turnip**


	6. Chapter 4

**Tip #4**

**You never know who you will bond with.**

I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch the smug look off of Ian's Abercrombie-model looking face. But, how could I explain that without launching into the backstory?

Instead, I forced myself to shake his hand, my other fist clenched so hard my knuckles turned white. "Nice to meet you too, Ian." I replied roughly, my voice wavering from emotion.

Emma noted this change, and she approached my side, a hand resting onto my shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked quietly, as if the question could only be picked up by my ears only.

I swallowed back bile, nodding my head slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to..Lay down for a little bit." I smiled uneasily to Emma, looking to Leo and Ian then, a hard look in my eyes. Ian's lips were curled in a sinister smirk as he watched me, as if he were relishing in my reaction.

That bastard.

I stormed out then, biting my lower lip roughly. "I'm fine. I'm fine." I repeated over and over again, the taste of copper then filling my mouth. Pausing, I brought my fingertips to my lips, staring down at the crimson liquid that coated a bit of my fingers.

No matter how many times I said it, I could never exactly convince myself.

* * *

><p>I didn't eat that evening.<p>

Instead, I laid in my bed, blankets drawn over my form to hide my entire body aside from my head, which was faced toward the window instead of the door.

Ian, my first love.

My first enemy.

He was here. He had ties with someone in my life. Now, that he knew I was living here, he would be here more often just to torture me. I knew it.

Turning over, I rose to my feet, flattening out my blonde tendrils. I wanted to punch something. I wished to punch the wall until my knuckles bled, and the wall was dented from where my fist landed.

I also wished to cry until my throat was raw, and my lips were dry and my hiccups would start.

So, I did both.

I rose from my bed, silently thanking whoever put me in a room without a room mate. The panic button would have been pushed from the moment I would approach the wall if that were the case.

I struck the wall, at first gingerly, the pain making me cringe. With tears dripping down my face, I struck the wall again, this time adrenaline taking over.

I saw myself at 15 years old, a black eye branding my face. A cast from a broken arm to hold at night instead of a teddy bear for our anniversary. The look of false sincerity in Ian's eyes as he cradled me in his arms, kissing my hair, my temple, my cheeks and apologizing to me.

Promising he would never do it again.

I hit the wall harder and harder, grunts escaping me as the pain began to numb to a dull throb. "Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!" I exclaimed, my own tears blinding my vision. I didn't know if I was even hitting the same spot anymore.

Suddenly, hands were on my waist, pulling me back and snapping me into reality. "Gene, Gene." The voice snapped, and I recognized it instantly as Leo's. I looked into the male's eyes, bringing my knuckles to my face to eye the skin, which had peeled back to reveal a layer of new flesh, blood trickling down my hand.

I don't remember making the decision, but I collapsed into Leo's arms, sobbing into his shirt, my tears dampening the fabric and turning the shade of blue to a darker color.

Though he doesn't know why I'm sobbing, or why I was even punching a wall in the first place, Leo doesn't ask any questions. Instead, he leads me over to my bed and sits down, holding me in his arms and stroking my back, as if telling me without any words that he was there for me.

* * *

><p>Leo and I sit like that for what seems like hours. At this point, my sobs have subsided to mere hiccups, and tears are no longer escaping my eyes. My eyes are red and puffy, and my skin is blotchy from the tears.<p>

"I won't ask why you were doing it, it's none of my business." Leo said, releasing me to scan my face over. He gestured to my knuckles, shaking his head. "Just don't do that stupid shit again, okay?" He requested roughly.

"Stupid shit?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes. "Fuck you, Leo. You have no idea why I was doing it."

"Yeah, I don't." Leo folded his arms over his chest, his tone becoming more firm, as if he were a disapproving father. "But what I do know is that if you keep it up, they will throw you into a therapy session. Maybe even worse."

I hiccuped once again, drawing my palm under my eyes to catch any tears that may have fallen. "You're right, Leo." I mumbled, taking note of the smirk that came to his face when I spoke. "Thanks." I rose to my feet, ambling over to my IPod speakers. I placed my phone in them and began to play 'You Know You're Right' by Nirvana softly through the speakers.

"Nirvana? I took you as more of a One Direction kind of girl.." Leo admitted, smiling at me. I gazed over my shoulder at the male, a grin on my own face. "You obviously have never met a girl like me."

Walking back over to him, I sat back in my original spot, drumming my fingertips onto my thighs. "Who else do you listen to?" He asked, leaning against the end of my bed. I pondered this for a moment, tapping my chin. "Muse..A Perfect Circle..Queen..I listen to just about anything. I wouldn't label myself into one genre of music, because that doesn't really make you a music fan, but just a fan of the genre."

Leo nodded his head in agreement, humming along to the song. "There were never any girls like you in my school." He admitted, gazing over at me. Before I could ask for an explanation, he gave me one. "Girls that are chill, like you can hang out with. Girls that aren't afraid to express their emotions," He gestured to my knuckles. "Girls that are cool."

I sighed dramatically, laying back onto my bed. "Oh, Leo. You are making me blush!" I teased,eyeing the male's reaction from the cracks of my fingers. He chuckled, placing his hands onto his knees. "Come on Gene, all joking aside." I sat up, skimming my fingers through my hair. "You aren't afraid to be yourself. You give shit like it is, and I admire that," He smiled at me.

"I'd like to know more about you."

* * *

><p><strong>KARA'S POV<strong>

"Where the hell are the Bald Prince and Rapunzel?" I inquired sharply, elbowing Dash as he walked by me. He shrugged his shoulders, throwing his arms up. "I don't know. I've been searching for Leo everywhere, can't find him."

"Useless." I mumbled sourly, walking by him and down the hall even more. The sound of soft guitars filled my ears, as well as rough vocals. Kurt Cocaine? Cobain? It didn't matter. "God, people need to grow a music taste." I snapped, walking toward the noise. Maybe the person playing it had seen Leo walk by.

I approached the room, the sound only growing louder. I saw a room, a curtain track hiding the bed. What the hell? I made sure I was silent as I crept into the room, gripping the curtain in my hands.

I tossed it open, the site before me making me laugh.

Genevieve was straddling Leo, her shirt halfway up her torso from where Leo's hands had moved it. Leo and Genevieve were lip-locked, until I threw the curtain open.

"Jesus Christ!" Genevieve exclaimed, quickly climbing off of Leo.

"Fuck!" Leo held his hands up, as if it were camp and the counselors had requested you to do a hand check.

I pointed at the both of them, still laughing. "Oh my God. This...This is priceless."

Genevieve gulped, pulling her shirt down. Leo shifted, rising out of the bed. "I-I'll see you later, Gene." He then grabbed his crutches, hobbling off, his face beet red.

I faced Genevieve now, who was the same color as Leo.

"Looks like Rapunzel got the Bald Prince after all."


	7. Writer's Block and More

I know, I'm a piece of shit and I'm so sorry.

I am dealing with a seriously horrible case of writer's block. No matter how many ideas I try to come up with, they all collapse somehow.

I promise I will try to update Tips later this week. School is hecka hard, and I'm currently in my school's production.

I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Thanks for sticking by the story.

-Turnip


	8. Chapter 5

**Tip #5**

**Whenever you're sad, look to the stars.**

In high school, rumors could spread quick. They drifted from conversation from conversation, and by the end of the day, everyone seemed to know about it.

In a hospital, the rumors spread even faster. Emma came to my room not even 10 minutes after Leo had left asking me about what had happened.

"I just...I don't!" Emma threw her hands up, huffing. "How did it even escalate to the point that you two even began to make out?"

I shrugged my shoulders, turning down my music and sitting on my bed, letting my legs dangle over it. "We just talked about my past, and then somehow I was on his lap and he was trying to remove my shirt."

Emma shook her head and sat down next to me. "I still don't understand, but I won't try to understand it. Let's not hurt my brain anymore today." Suddenly, Emma perked up, grinning. "Oh, all of us are meeting up on the roof tonight. There's not really a special occasion, Dash just wants an excuse to break out the beers."

I tilted my head, my brow furrowing in confusion. "Who's 'all of us?'" I inquired, rising to my feet and stretching my back. "Leo, Kara, Dash, Jordi and I. Perhaps, you could join us too?"

I laughed, already starting to head out the door. "Does it look like I have anything else to do?"

* * *

><p>I had never been one for parties, though my friends were avid partygoers. The amount of people always made me nervous. I didn't mind the drugs or alcohol, it was just the people influenced by them that made me nervous.<p>

Leo and I didn't sit together. He barely even acknowledged me as I sat down next to Kara, taking a beer and opening it. "I admire your balls, Rapunzel." Kara admitted idly between sips of beer. "If you tell anyone I said that, I will cut your hair off while you sleep."

I smirked, clinking my bottle against hers. "Your secret is safe with me." Looking to Dash, I observed him as he dragged all of the chairs into a circle. "Are we about to have a circle jerk right now?"

Dash smirked over his shoulder to me. "Close, but no cigar. I was thinking we could play a game of Never Have I Ever or something. They may be stupid middle school games, but they are fun for parties."

Jordi and Emma sat down on a couch next to each other, Leo popping down next to them, avoiding my gaze. Biting my lower lip, I set the beer bottle down, leaning agains the couch. I could get the awkwardness, but the least he could do was acknowledge my existence.

"Everyone knows the rules, right?" Dash asked loudly, sitting in a chair at the head of the circle. "Here's a refresher. We all hold our drinks, and someone says a statement along these lines: Never have I ever streaked. Then, if you have done it, you take a sip. Are we good?"

I held my bottle up in response, watching as Dash tapped his fingers against the neck of his beer bottle. "Alright. Never have I ever...Done body shots." He finalized, leaning back in his chair with a triumphant nod.

Surprisingly, none of us took a sip of our drinks. Not even Kara, who I expected to be the Queen of Illicit Activities. Emma smiled, standing up and swirling her soda in a glass bottle. "Never have I ever had sex."

Kara, Dash and Leo quickly sipped their drinks, looking around the circle for any others. "You're a virgin?" Kara asked in shock as she noted my lack of drinking. "Gosh, I figured with the way you put out today that you would be drinking up."

In my peripheral vision, I spotted Leo's hand tightening around his beer bottle.

"Well, you were wrong." I replied gruffly, grinning sweetly and looking around, Emma taking her seat next to Jordi once more. "Never have I ever shoplifted." I offered up.

No one took a sip of their drinks, which I found to be a relief. Kara suddenly chuckled, eyeing each person of the circle with a wicked sparkle in her eye. "Never have I ever performed a striptease before."

Jordi laughed, his arm casually draping around Emma. "Come on, do you honestly think any of us have done that?"

Slowly and carefully, I brought the bottle to my lips and in one swift movement, took a swig.

Dash laughed loudly, adjusting the hat on his head. "Now I have to hear this story."

Everyone seemed to lean forward in anticipation, and I responded by leaning away. "Okay. I was 15 and it was stupid, okay? It was a suggestion from my friend and it..worked? I guess you could say?"

It had. For that one moment, I had Ian wrapped around my finger.

It didn't last for long though, Ian always loved control, especially over me.

"I will pay you 20 dollars if you do it right now." Dash whipped a Thomas Jefferson out of his pocket as if he had been prepared for this moment since we had arrived on the roof. "Nope!" I snorted, rising to my feet. "I'm going to call it a night. I'm pretty exhausted."

Leo rose to his feet, grabbing his crutches. "I'll walk you down. I have PT tomorrow and I should rest up." The sound of Dash groaning incredulously entered my ears, though I didn't bother to acknowledge him. "You're just trying to get some in! Save some for the rest of us unlucky folk!"

I shrugged, heading starting to out. "If you're coming Leo, I'm not waiting up."

* * *

><p>I didn't even have to look back. I knew he was following.<p>

Leo and I were supposed to part ways, but somehow it just lead to us talking more. Now, we were laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, hold on!" Rising to my feet, I scampered to my light switch and turned it off. Glow-in-the-dark stars brightened the room from the ceiling, all of them various sizes. "Wow, this is awesome!" Leo gasped.

I laid back down next to him. "It was my dad's idea. He said that this way, I could always reach for the stars...It sounds super lame, right?" Turning my head, I observed Leo for a reaction.

To my surprise, he shook his head. "Not at all. I think it's pretty cool, to be honest."

Turning back, I let my eyes wander over the stars. "Who were you before this Leo?" I found myself asking bluntly. Gasping, I placed a hand over my mouth. "Sorry, I tend to not think before I speak."

"No, no, it's cool." Though Leo tried to pass it off as fine, I couldn't help but to note the slight annoyance in his voice. "I was..I was a leader." He began, clearing his throat. "I played soccer. I was a star." Despite the darkness, I could see the grin on his face. Just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. "Colleges were already giving me offers. I could have been someone."

I shook my head in disagreement. "Just because of a few setbacks, it shouldn't halt everything. You are still somebody, you just aren't the somebody you were then."

"I want to know about you, Princess. I'm pretty good at getting a read on people, but I can't get one on you." He quickly diverted the subject about him. Maybe he didn't enjoy talking about himself?

Who was I before all of this?

"I.." I began, not quite sure as to what I was going to say. "I was nobody." I replied quietly.

"Leo, I was the epitome of pathetic. I was a dancer and a damn good one at that. People from NYU knew who I was due to my dad's connections. With you, Leo, life threw your dream away. I threw my own dream away. I began to pop pills and drink beer. I could never progress to hard liquor, it was always just beer and wines."

"That wasn't even the worst part, Leo. I was dating a guy who was 2 grades older than me. I met him in 8th grade while he was in 10th, and we hit it off instantly. He was just so suave and kind to me. When I entered high school, he just changed. Either that, or it was just who he really was."

"My boyfriend would hurt me, whether it may have been with his words or his fists. He was the reason I started popping pills, because I thought it would bring us closer, but it backfired. I refused to have sex with him, no matter how hard it persisted. That's why I did the strip-tease you heard about, because I thought it might let me have some control over my life for once. I had control, just for a little bit, but then he had control over me all over again."

"My kidney is failing because of the pills. They literally are tearing me from the inside out. The withdrawal was awful, but nothing hurt more than seeing the look on my parent's faces when I told them about it. Nobody even knows my boyfriend was hurting me."

Looking to Leo, I exhaled shakily. "I use my sarcasm and wit to cover up my feelings. I figured that if I make humor out of everything, that nothing will hurt me again. And I have no idea why I'm telling you all of this, maybe it's because I've never told anyone and it feels so good to actually talk abou-"

Leo wiped underneath my eyes, where my cheeks were wet. Since when had I started crying? I couldn't recall. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Genevieve. I won't tell anyone about this, I swear."

Nodding my head, I swallowed back a sob and wiped my eyes with the heel of my palm. "You know what my mom used to do with me when I was sad?" Leo asked, as if I knew the answer. "She used to tell me the stories of the constellations and the stars. Lucky for you, you have a galaxy in your bedroom." He gestured to my ceiling.

Giggling, I buried my face in his shoulder, his arms wrapping around my waist. "Thank you, Leo. For listening."

"You're welcome, Genevieve."He pressed his lips against my forehead, right between my eyebrows.

And we fell asleep like that. My face buried in his chest, his arms around me, all while we laid under the stars.


End file.
